


A Stolen Kiss

by lunaseemoony



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Every Seventh Wave, Love Virtually
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, E-mail, F/M, First Kiss, Memories, Pete's World, Romance, Song Lyrics, The Cure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 23:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5845678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaseemoony/pseuds/lunaseemoony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Do you ever have a dream that’s a memory, Rose? I did, last night. First night apart and I’m already having dreams about you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stolen Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on uploading fics from tumblr to complete collections.

> To: Rose
> 
> Subject: Because I know you’re going to check your phone

 

Dear Rose, 

Just like old times, isn’t it?

I can’t promise I’ll ever get used to you running off every other weekend. But at least I know you’re safe, because I know you’ll keep yourself safe. And before you think it, I know it’s not for me. I rather like that about you. 

Do you ever have a dream that’s a memory, Rose? I did, last night. First night apart and I’m already having dreams about you. Don’t laugh. Anyway, do you remember our first kiss? Not the nice one, but the other one. You remember, don’t you? Can I tell you how it was from my perspective, like in the dream?

You’d only just agreed to meet me. My place, because everyone knows where you live, and you wanted to keep a low profile. Just as well for me, you know. I had the Vitex heiress all to myself. Well, for a few minutes at least. I expected you to show up dressed to the nines as you always appear in the magazines or on the news. You caught me by surprise. But you tend to do that, don’t you? You showed up in a spaghetti strap top and shorts and I nearly tripped over myself inviting you inside. Just saying hello, we’d promised. But after that, I was at a loss of what to say. Typing was so much easier, and I had so much more time. You had me exposed for my lack of wit when it truly mattered. I’m still thankful I remembered to offer tea and biscuits.

I never did explain to you where it came from, that kiss, did I? Do you want the truth? It might surprise you. You tucked your hair back and whined about how hot it was outside. Bless that heat wave. You pulled your hair up into a bun and exposed your neck, making my heart race. You licked your lips and I was done for. Just a brief touch of lips to lips. I’d never felt bolder in my life, even though you did smack me. In my dream it kept going. I licked the biscuits’ sticky frosting off your lips and trapped your pout between my teeth. You gasped and cried my name. Dream or reality, it doesn’t matter. I was never the same. 

When you kissed me goodbye yesterday it reminded me of the goodnight e-mails. Goodnight, every night. And you always replied every morning, so that I’d know you were still here. I guess where I’m going with this Rose, is I’m glad I don’t have to steal those kisses anymore. I’m glad that I don’t have to imagine your sweet little smiles. It still hasn’t sunk in, what you do. But I do believe in magic when I see you smile. To think I could’ve ever let you go. Return to me soon? So that I can kiss you properly again instead of dreaming? 

Love, Leo


End file.
